kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
08. His Butler, Training
His Butler, Training (その執事、調教, Sono Shitsuji, Chōkyō) is the eighth episode of season one of the Kuroshitsuji anime. Summary The Phantomhive household and Angela Blanc find Henry's cell empty, with a blood splatter and part of the wall knocked down. A townsperson bursts in, claiming that the Demon Hound has attacked again. They go to where Henry's body was found, and find many townspeople apologizing to the Demon Hound. They return to the Barrymore manor, where they speculate if there is a real demon hound, in addition to the one Henry manufactured. Sebastian says the attack on Henry was not the work of a human, which worries Ciel, who immediately thinks it might be a Grim Reaper. Sebastian, though, states that Mey-Rin's fear that there is a real demon hound who killed Henry for ruining his name might be more accurate. Out in the hall, Finnian and Mey-Rin hear a "ghost" and they decide to go investigate. They find out that the moan was actually Angela enjoying what appears to be a sexual interaction with an unnamed man, which excites Mey-Rin and distresses Finnian, who had previously appeared to have something like a crush on her. Finnian takes off, even running outside and knocking down some trees in his distress. The following morning, Angela approaches the other servants, and asks Finnian if he is feeling well. He says he is not, but takes off with such vigor so as to make the others question him. Mey-Rin approaches him outside, and then they go find Sebastian, reporting that Angela is missing. Sebastian tells him, though, that she went to pick herbs, because Finnian looked unwell. This surprises Finnian, who is worried that she may be attacked by the Demon Hound. The servants leave to go search for her. Out in the swamp, they see a lot of what appears trees shaped like arms and legs. One of the rocks, though, has a real arm sticking out of it, with Henry's ring still on. They hear a sound and hide behind a rock, when a naked man appears. He sniffs Henry's arm and moves it slightly. Baldroy suspects that he was Henry's murderer. Mey-Rin wonders if Angela asked the man to kill Henry, and Finnian angrily goes to Angela's defense. His outburst, though, attracts the attention of the man, and the way he licks his lips makes Finnian realize he was the man who had been with Angela the night before. The townspeople run up in swimsuits, saying they are going to work to appease the demon hound. However, the cries they think they heard last night actually belonged to Finnian, who had been crying in his distress over Angela. However, the interaction lasts long enough for the man to escape. Finnian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka follow the man to some nearby ruins, where they hear a dog howling, and they encounter the devil dog. Finnian notices the dog has some fabric in his claws, and identifies it as being Angela's. He charges in, but due to the demon hound's sheer size, Finnian is no match for him. While the Demon Hound is distracted by Finnian, Baldroy grabs Tanaka's gun, but it only fires confetti, to his surprise. The dog gets Finnian on the ground, and moves in to kill him, when he is halted by Sebastian. Sebastian reveals that he has dog snacks, and when the dog goes in to get some, Sebastian leaps up and gnaws on his nose, which is, apparently, pleasurable for the dog. He then leaps and kicks the dog in the face. He continues to apply this carrot-stick method until the hound is subdued. They fall into the ground, and reveal that the hot water could be used as a spa. It is also shown that the Demon Hound was the unnamed man the servants saw earlier. The dog, in his man form, licks Sebastian's face, much to his disgust. Angela approaches, and the man's name is revealed to be Pluto. Pluto dives into Angela's arms, licking her face happily. Angela reveals that she kept the dog secretly, but when he found out how Henry abused the demon hound story, he must have killed him. She asks if he can return to the Phantomhive estate, as she is sure he will become obedient with Sebastian's help. Ciel agrees, knowing Sebastian's hatred for dogs. The townspeople approach and thank them for lifting the curse, as the springs Sebastian found fit in with the folklore of the town. With the town working toward a new future, the Phantomhive household leaves with Pluto. In the end, Angela can be glimpsed smirking, saying "Sometime, soon". Characters in Order of Appearance *Baldroy *Finnian *Tanaka *Mey-Rin *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Angela Blanc *Henry Barrymore *Pluto Gallery 108 Sebastian stares.png 108 Angela stares 1.png 108 Angela.png 108 Baldroy looks.png 108 Ciel and Sebastian stare.png 108 Ciel and Sebastian watch.png 108 Finnian and Angela 1.png 108 Finnian and Angela 2.png 108 Angela rushes to Pluto.png 108 Attack.png 108 Breathing fire.png 108 Demon Hound eye.png 108 Demon Hound.png 108 Finnian backs away.png 108 Finnian dashes off.png 108 Finnian hears a noise.png 108 Finnian peaks inside.png 108 Finnian looks.png 108 Finnian walks.png 108 Fog.png 108 Heartbroken Finnian.png 108 Henry's corpse 1.png 108 Henry's corpse 2.png 108 Henry's hand.png 108 Mey-Rin appears.png 108 Mey-Rin peaks inside.png 108 Mey-Rin points.png 108 Mey-Rin stares.png 108 Mey-Rin's reaction.png 108 Pluto and Angela 1.png 108 Pluto and Angela 2.png 108 Pluto appears.png 108 Pluto licks Sebastian.png 108 Scared Finnian.png 108 Screaming.png 108 Pluto.png 108 Searching.png 108 Sebastian carries Pluto.png 108 Sebastian in the water.png 108 Angela and Pluto say goodbye.png 108 Angela asks for a favor.png 108 Angela pets Pluto.png 108 Angela smiles.png 108 Angela smirks.png 108 Angela stares 2.png 108 Angela waves goodbye.png 108 At the dinner table.png 108 Ciel agrees.png 108 Confetti and ribbons.png 108 Demon Hound paw.png 108 Dog treats.png 108 Falling.png 108 Finnian charges ahead.png 108 Finnian latches onto Pluto.png 108 Jump.png 108 Landing.png 108 Pluto wants to get rid of Finnian.png 108 Pluto's reaction.png 108 Sebastian bows to Angela.png 108 Sebastian jumps on Pluto.png 108 Sebastian jumps.png 108 Sebastian prepares to attack Pluto.png 108 Sebastian smiles.png 108 Sebastian throws dog treats.png 108 Sebastian's smirk.png 108 Smiling Angela.png 108 Surprised Baldroy.png 108 Time to leave.png 108 Water springs forth.png 108 Baldroy aims.png Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji